<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You Can by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22579930">You Can</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Super Mario &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:55:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>376</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22579930</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever wondered who the koopalings' parents were? Join the club.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You Can</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I'm so sorry, my dear Lemmy. It has to be this way. Just promise me this- don't ever let anyone tell you that you can't. You can. Follow your dreams."</p><p>***</p><p>Lemmy woke with a start and hit him head hard on the ceiling- he was on the top bunk of a bunk bed with Larry.</p><p>Grumbling and rubbing his head, Lemmy tried to remember his dream. Something with… oh. It was his mom again.</p><p>About once a week, Lemmy had the same dream with his mom- his last memory of her before he and his siblings were adopted by Bowser. The only reason Lemmy even remembered his mom was because he had a practically photographic memory. The rest of his siblings could barely remember their parents' names.</p><p>Sighing, Lemmy crept out of bed and into the hallway, careful to not wake up anybody.</p><p>His mom had told him that it was complicated, that she still loved him, she just had to give him away….</p><p>Avoiding the step that always creaked, Lemmy made his way downstairs.</p><p>You can, she'd said. How much was she stating facts and how much was she guessing? He hoped it was more the first one, but what did he know?</p><p>As always on nights like this, Lemmy grabbed his wand (in case of emergencies) and tiptoed outside.</p><p>She'd said to follow his dreams. He tried to. His main dream was to be the founder of a circus. He was a hoper, but even he wasn't sure he would be able to do that.</p><p>Not really bothering to stay quiet anymore, Lemmy walked over to his favorite spot- the cliff behind the house. He loved the view of the ocean.</p><p>Slowly, the sun crept up in front of him, showing off its beautiful colors. She had loved the sunrise. She had said it was even better than the sunset, because it announced a new day of possibility.</p><p>Once the sun didn't seem to be touching the water anymore, Lemmy knew he had to go back inside. He mentally prepared himself for another day, and remembered another thing his mom used to tell him:</p><p>Always be yourself, Lemmy. Always smile. Always let the world know that you can be whatever you want to be.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don't even know who their mom is... oh well!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>